


Hellevator

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Co-workers, Cockblocking, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Implied Future Romance, Interns & Internships, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strangers to Lovers, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Trapped In Elevator, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Minho and Jisung are strangers who get stuck in an elevator overnight and to make time pass they play Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 31
Kudos: 597
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Hellevator

**Author's Note:**

> `Written for `[MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **P042**  
>  Please check out the other fics in the collection and enjoy!!
> 
> Read in Russian [here!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10503119)

God, it was late, way too late to still be at work on a Friday night. And Jisung was only an intern! He shouldn't have to stay after five let alone until ten. But he still loved his job (enough to not get paid apparently), though he was receiving college credit so it was alright.

The elevator dinged, letting Jisung know it would be stopping at floor nine before continuing to the lobby. The doors slowly opened and he moved over to let the other man inside, not paying much attention until— wait, fuck. That was Lee Minho.

Lee Minho, the hottest man in the fucking world, let alone building, was standing a foot away from him.

Jisung fiddled with the hem of his sweater vest, eyeing the elder whenever he thought the coast was clear. Minho only caught him staring a few times. Jisung swore he saw his lips curl into a small smirk.

Fuck. He should be more subtle. 

The screeching halt of the elevator sent Jisung stumbling into Minho, hands on his bicep. If he held on a little longer than needed, it was no one’s business but Jisung’s. It should be illegal to have such nice arms but cover them up with such a cute cardigan. God, Jisung was so fucked. 

That was two and a half hours ago. 

The first hour wasn’t so bad, Jisung was still hopeful. After hour two? Yeah, he had resolved to sitting on the floor, desperately trying to connect to any of the locked wifi hotspots. It was pointless, it’s not like anything would work if he connected. The small metal box they were in made sure of that. 

He wasn’t scared persay, neither of them were, just very irritated. All he wanted to do this late before the weekend was curl up in his bed and sleep. But no, he had to wait for help in a dull elevator with a man who he’d been eye fucking for months now. 

They had exchanged formalities within the first twenty minutes, as well as a bit of small talk as they pressed the button for help. It was no use though, it being well past 12 am by then and without any cell service they couldn’t call for help, only hope that someone was still at the main desk or that the maintenance button was working.

Jisung knew it was useless. 

Minho kept pressing that stupid button. 

“Just stop.” Jisung called, tossing his phone down onto his backpack that lay by his feet. “No one’s here, we’ll just have to wait until morning.”

Minho sighed, letting his hand drop from where it was supported by the railing. “I hate that you’re right.” 

“Yeah me too.” 

"Ok," Minho sighed, "So what now?"

Jisung looked around, there wasn't much to do honestly. He had his backpack containing his work supplies, a laptop and some folders. Minho had a bag as well, though he wasn't sure what was inside. Watching a movie or something was out of the question because of the lack of internet and chargers. His phone was already running low on battery to begin with. 

"Well..." Jisung looked at his trapped companion, "I don't know about you, but I'm not about to sleep in here." He shook his head in disgust at the grimy carpet. "So, we might as well talk to pass the time."

Minho laughed, scrunching up his nose at Jisung's nod to the carpet. It really was pretty gross. 

"Alright then..." He paused, thinking, "If I was your sleep paralysis demon, what would you do?”

Jisung stared at the other. What kind of question was that? He let out a snort. "How am I supposed to answer that?"

"I dunno, just trying to break the ice here." Minho grinned.

"Well, it certainly worked." Jisung giggled, Minho joining in his laughter a second later.

“You’re actually really fun, and easy going.” Jisung continued, “For some reason, I thought you would be a little boring.” 

Minho gasped dramatically at the confession, prompting Jisung to backtrack in panic. 

“No! Wait oh god that came out wrong. I only meant that since you always look so put together that you’d be like, all work and no play?” 

Minho shook his head, “Jisung, it’s ok. I’m just messing with you.” 

“Oh,” Jisung pouted, looking to the floor like it would give him any guidance on what to say next. “That’s good, I guess.” 

"How about we play truth or dare?" Minho asked, trying to ease the younger’s mind. He continued when Jisung nodded. "You go first?” 

Jisung brighteded significantly, “Ok! Truth or dare?” 

"Truth." Minho answered simply.

"Boring, ok hmmm," Jisung took a moment to think. He didn't want to start off too strong, seeing as he'd only just met the man. "What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?"

Minho brought his legs up, resting his elbows on his knees as he spoke, "Wow uhh, probably jumping into a trashcan freshman year to impress some friends. It fucking hurt."

Jisung laughed, loud and clear in the small space. "Did it work?" He asked, pretty interested in hearing the result of such a reckless move. 

Minho shrugged, "Yeah, sorta. Could've gone better to be honest, I had a bruise on my leg for a week." He smiled brightly at Jisung, showing that the incident didn't bother him too much anymore.

"Ok, my turn.” He continued, “What's your worst habit?"

"Damn, getting deep I see." Jisung teased, "I dunno… I’m kind of a slob honestly? When I don't have a roommate to keep me in check it's a disaster." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you have a roommate currently?" Minho asked, head tilting and curiosity lacing his tone.

"Sort of. Felix, that's his name," Jisung explained, "He's on a trip right now. God he's gonna kill me when he gets back next week."

Minho giggled and Jisung’s heart soared. 

"What about you?" He continued, ignoring the butterflies starting to flutter in his stomach. 

Minho shook his head, "No, I live alone for now. Rent is kind of tight but hey, I work here now." He gestured around vaguely.

Jisung laughed, "Yeah, look where that got you."

"Stuck in an elevator with a cute boy, damn my luck." Minho let out a nervous laugh, peeking through his bangs to gauge Jisung's reaction.

Jisung sputtered. Was he surprised at the friendly stranger's advances? Yes. Was he upset about them? Hell no. Minho was extremely attractive— the type of guy he always wanted to date but was too intimidated to ever get their number. So, Minho coming on to Jisung worked perfectly in his favor and he was not about to complain  _ or _ mess it up for that matter.

"Yeah," He replied, gaining his confidence and smirking. "Not bad huh?"

Minho kicked Jisung's foot lightly with a small smirk, "Alright, wise guy. You're up."

"Fine, Truth or Dare?" Jisung laughed, sticking his tongue out.

"Dare."

That surprised Jisung, making him think hard. There weren't many dares you could do that easily inside such a confined space.

“I dare you empty out your wallet and show me everything inside.” He finally said.

"Oh," Minho's eyes widened, "That's actually good."

Jisung laughed, "Wow, you had no faith in me!"

"Not none!" Minho protested, "Just, not a lot."

This drew out a whine from the younger as Minho continued.

"Don't judge me, ok?" He asked hopefully, digging through his bag to find the wallet he had discarded there from his pocket earlier. He pulled it out, sitting up straighter and scooching forward so Jisung could see better.

Jisung raised an eyebrow, now extra curious as to what was inside the wallet. He watched as Minho opened it, tipping it over to dump the contents out. It took him a minute, having to pull some of the cards and papers out by hand but soon there was a little pile in front of Jisung.

"Let's take a tour shall we?" He smirked at Minho, ready to see what he could be so worried about.

Jisung picked through the pile, mostly just various cards, coins and money when he hit the jackpot.

"Why are you so prepared?" He asked, holding up two condoms and a few mini packets of lube.

"Hey! You never know." Minho defended himself, "What? Like you've never kept a condom in your bag?"

"Can't say I have." Jisung hummed, "I don't usually need them for me."

They made eye contact, Minho processing what the other had said.

"You've never even carried one for a partner before?"

Jisung shook his head, flustered. He helped as Minho started putting things back in his wallet. It was his fault they made a mess after all.

"I've just never been with anyone that wanted me that badly I guess. Not to get too personal, but no one has ever fucked me in a place that could warrant needing on the go lube." He said as Minho went back to sit in his spot against the wall again. He could have sworn Minho's eyes flashed with disappointment.

"That's too bad honestly, you deserve to be with someone who will." He looked down, making himself busy with putting his wallet away.

Jisung tried not to think too much into it, not wanting to get his hopes up. "Thank you," He replied instead, "Hopefully I can find someone like that."

"Yeah," Minho nodded, "Hopefully."

They went back and forth for a while, Jisung learning about Minho's shitty ex (and swearing to defend Minho's honor if the chance ever arose), and Minho, learning about Jisung's embarrassingly long dry period between relationships (among other things). It was incredibly comfortable and Jisung found himself hoping they wouldn't be rescued for at least another few hours, wanting to spend more time with the other and possibly get his number to hang out sometime.

"Truth or dare?" Jisung asked again, leaning his head in his hands.

Minho sighed, stretching his arms above his head. "Truth."

"You always pick truth!" Jisung whined, "Come on, do a dare."

"Nope," Minho said, popping the 'p', "I don't trust that you're not gonna make me do something ridiculous, so I pick truth."

Jisung huffed, not wanting to let the elder off so easily. "What ridiculous things could I possibly make you do?"

"I can think of a few things. You already sorted through my personal belongings, everything's game now."

Jisung paused to think. They had already been playing for more than an hour now and while Jisung  _ was _ having fun, the truths were making him a bit weary— they had divulged a lot to each other tonight. He craved something a little more exciting now.

"What if-" He started, pursing his lips. "What if you give me a dare? Skip my turn completely."

"Yeah? You really want that?" Minho raised a brow.

"Yeah! I'm sick of all these truths," Jisung whined, "Give me something interesting!"

"Alright, fine." Minho said with a smirk, "I dare you to come sit on my lap."

Jisung's brain seemed to shut down as he stared at the elder. He wanted him to  _ what _ ?

"You want me to what?"

"You said something interesting, so I gave you something interesting!" Minho defended. He beckoned Jisung over. "Are you gonna stare at me all day like that or are you gonna come here?"

Jisung wouldn't back down, even if his face was on fire.

"Yeah, whatever I'm coming." He said, walking on his knees to Minho before hesitating in front of him. The elder had made room and he pat his leg in an invitation to continue. God, out of all the dares he could have chosen, Minho had to pick the one that would make him frazzled the most.

He sucked in a breath, mustering up any remaining courage he had left before giving in and straddling the elder. "How long do we have to do this?"

"Just for one round," Minho smiled up at him, "Then you can go back."

Thank god. Jisung was going to die of embarrassment and he wasn't even that close to Minho— settled as far away as he could be without falling off. His arms were clutched to his chest awkwardly, not wanting to touch the elder in case he made him uncomfortable. He could do this, just a few minutes longer and he'd be back on his side of the elevator. Just a few minutes longer and he'd stop looking to the side in embarrassment. Yeah, he would be ok.

And until Minho tugged him closer, he was doing just fine.

"Although," Minho continued like nothing had happened, "I'm not sure why you'd want to leave. Aren't you comfy?"

Jisung's breath caught in his throat, eyes widening. What in the ever-loving fuck was happening? He didn't mind, obviously, but holy shit.

Minho's hands guided Jisung's own to his shoulders, draping them around his neck before making their way down to Jisung's lithe waist. "You still in there?"

"...Maybe?" Jisung finally got out. He settled into Minho more, feeling the warmth from his body and finding comfort in it. They were so close, close enough that if Jisung leaned in they'd be nose to nose. 

He wanted to be closer.

"Is this ok?" Minho asked, rubbing soothing circles on Jisung's back.

If it was possible for Jisung to blush any more than he already was, he achieved it. "More than ok..." He mumbled.

"Good, 'cause I don't really want you to leave."

For the first time since Jisung had been pulled onto his lap, Minho looked a little nervous. Taking a leap of faith, Jisung decided to crush the feeling once and for all.

"Well, I don't really wanna leave. So where does that put us?" He asked, a tiny smirk gracing his features.

Minho raised an eyebrow and Jisung didn't have any time to think before he was pulled into a kiss, melting into it immediately. A small noise left him as he wiggled even closer, his hips now flush with Minho's. In hindsight, that was probably a mistake as it led to Minho grabbing his thighs and biting his bottom lip eagerly. The actions caused Jisung to outright moan as he ground into the elder. He couldn't help himself, Minho drew him in so easily and brought out his confidence. He was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down.

Minho pulled away first, but only to speak as he nuzzled his face into Jisung's neck and left small kisses on the surface. "I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you."

"What? You have?" Jisung tilted his head to the side, gasping lightly as he made room for Minho. "I never thought you noticed me, let alone wanted me. Fuck, I thought it was one sided."

Minho pulled back completely, "Not in the slightest."

Jisung wasted no time in surging forward again, tangling his hands in the elder's hair and pulling slightly as he steadily moved on his lap. He could feel Minho starting to harden beneath him and he wasn't that far behind with how they were moving— groping each other and letting out muffled moans that were swallowed by the kiss.

When Minho started tugging Jisung's sweater vest and shirt up to slide his hands underneath, that was when Jisung knew it was real and not a complex dream he had fabricated in his mind somehow. The touch on his bare skin grounded him, though the butterflies in his stomach threatened to fly him away. And when Minho brushed a hand over and pinched at his nipple, he jolted, almost falling out of his lap.

"Fuck," He broke the kiss, "Want you so bad."

"That can be arranged, I  _ did _ come prepared after all."

Minho held him steady with hands on his hips that helped grind Jisung into him better. They both moaned at the friction, Jisung throwing his head back and letting himself enjoy the moment.

"Does this mean I finally have someone that needs to carry lube on them so they can fuck me in broken elevators?" Jisung joked, secretly hoping to god Minho would say yes.

"You act like I didn't do this already with you in mind." Minho latched back onto the younger's neck, sucking bruises onto the skin with ease.

Jisung whimpered at that. Just knowing Minho wanted him as well was painful enough, but to know that he'd been prepared just in case too? The thought was devastating.

"Minho, what the  _ fuck _ ."

The elder giggled against his skin, sending pleasurable vibrations through Jisung's neck. "I guess getting stuck in here wasn't the worst thing in the world, huh?"

"Definitely not." Jisung agreed in a breathless laugh. He ran his hand down the front of Minho's shirt, reaching lower to palm at his erection through the fabric of his pants. Smirking as Minho's breath hitched, he moved his hand slowly, loving the surge of power he felt as he took in the reactions he received.

"Can I..?" Jisung trailed off. He wanted Minho, and badly, but he needed to ask before he did anything too crazy.

"Please."

Then they were kissing again, just as intense as before.

Jisung had his hand halfway down Minho's pants when the elevator started moving again. They broke away in shock, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Jisung removed his hand. He had never been more annoyed at a rescue team in his life, even though he really should be grateful.

"I guess my button pushing worked after all." Minho laughed, "But I do wish we weren't interrupted."

"Fuck!" Jisung leapt up off Minho's lap, "Fuck, Minho oh my god we need to not look like this."

He tucked his shirt back in and fixed his collar as Minho buttoned his jeans back up and brushed his messy hair back in place.

Floor three.

Two.

One.

The door opened and the two were back on their sides of the elevator again. A maintenance worker stepped over the threshold, a smile on his lips.

"Sorry for the wait! We don't usually get calls this late at night." He turned to the elevator panel, focusing his attention on it while continuing. "You boys alright?"

Minho smirked, making eye contact with a flustered Jisung. "Yeah, we're ok, thank you! Got a bit bored but we passed the time alright I think."

"That's good!" He barely spared them a glance, "You head on home now, I'll just be taking a better look at this to make sure everything's in order. Have a nice night, you two."

"Thank you, you have a nice night as well." Jisung said, picking up his bag and hurrying to stand. He quickly made his way out into the lobby, running a hand through his hair as he breathed out a sigh of relief. 

Minho followed him out a few moments later, catching up with him at the glass entrance doors.

"He didn't see anything, it's ok." Minho said, reaching out to lightly touch Jisung's arm.

"Thank god, how bad is my neck?" Jisung tipped his head to the side, revealing more of his skin. He saw the way Minho's eyes looked at him hungrily, ready to pounce if it wasn't for the fact they were technically in public.

"I won't lie, it's kinda fucked."

Jisung laughed, shaking his head at the statement. He thought as much— the elder didn't really hold back before.

"So..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll see you Monday?" That was the last thing he wanted but he was too awkward to ask to take things elsewhere after their little elevator bubble was broken. 

"Actually," Minho started, licking his lips. "It's what? Like 2 am? You could always spend the night at my place."

Jisung's lips quirked up. "Yeah? What are we gonna do there?" He teased.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

\---

Passing out within the first moments of undressing and hitting the bed wasn't a part of either of their plans but it still happened. It didn't start off that way— Minho pushing Jisung against his front door and kissing him breathless as soon as they were inside— but the exhaustion finally hit them like a ton of bricks. So, that was how Jisung ended up in just his boxers and a stolen t-shirt, wrapped up in Minho's strong arms for the night.

Another thing neither of them expected was for Jisung to wake up grinding on Minho's thigh.

In his defense, he was asleep, but that didn't change anything when he was faced with Minho's smirk looking down on him right as he gained consciousness. Curse his morning wood.

"Oh my god." Jisung shot up in bed, his face heating up. He blinked back dizziness, swaying as he got a headrush from the sudden movement. Minho was quick to steady him, pulling him back onto his chest with a low laugh.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Minho teased, clearly not bothered by the events. If anything, he was more interested than he was letting on.

"I'm so sorry," Jisung hurried to explain, "I was asleep- I didn't know what I was doing. God, I'm so embarrassed."

"Jisung, it's ok. You're acting like we didn't almost hook up in an elevator last night."

Oh yeah,  _ that  _ actually happened. The events of the night before hit Jisung full force and he fell silent, taking in the fact that he was half naked and in bed with the man he'd been lusting over for weeks now.

"You're not mad?" He asked after a few beats of silence, voice coming out small.

Minho scoffed playfully, "No, of course not. As far as wake-ups go, that definitely made the top three."

Jisung buried his face in Minho's chest until only the pink tips of his ears were showing before he shook his head.

"Did you want to continue..?" Minho continued, rubbing the younger's back soothingly.

"Well, yes." Jisung peeked his head up, "But can I shower first? I feel gross from last night."

Minho nodded in understanding, "Yeah, of course! Let me go get you a towel and a change of clothes."

Jisung smiled gratefully, thanking him as they stood up. Minho showed him to the bathroom, handing him a towel and brushing his teeth before leaving to lay back in bed. Or at least, that's what Jisung assumed he’d go do. It was still early for them after all. 

The shower helped wake him up and after a few minutes of washing his hair, he got to work cleaning his body and opening himself up. If he was going to get fucked that morning, he would make sure he was as prepared as possible.

After drying off and slipping on the shirt he was given, not bothering with boxers, he stepped back into Minho’s bedroom. Said man was lounging in bed, just as Jisung predicted. Setting his phone down when he saw the younger in the doorway, he waved him in, then pulled him to straddle his lap once he was in reach.

"Forget something in there?" Minho nodded in the general direction of the bathroom, a smirk adorning his face as he ran his hands over Jisung's bare thighs. The shirt still covered him, mostly, but there was no hiding the fact that he was naked underneath.

"Nope," Jisung shook his head, "I'm all set."

Minho slipped his hands under the shirt, letting his hands explore. With a palm on the small of Jisung's back and another on his waist, Minho brought him in closer, gently kissing his soft lips.

"Mmm, you smell like me." Minho hummed, burying his face into the crook of Jisung's neck.

Jisung's heart flipped with something he couldn't quite pinpoint. The thought of Minho being possessive over him brought on thoughts that he didn't want to admit or indulge in yet. So he'd just lay here, content in Minho feeling him up.

"I did use your shampoo and body wash. Maybe that's why."

Minho made a noise to show he was half listening, starting to suck on the juncture of Jisung's shoulder and neck.

"I take it, that's a good thing?" Jisung breathed, gasping as Minho's hand traveled down to his ass.

Minho smirked, pulling away. "Very."

Their lips met in another kiss, Minho leading and guiding Jisung's hips forward to grind them together.

He moaned, starting to feel heat pool in his stomach as the touches turned him on more and more. He could feel Minho’s cock growing hard beneath him and the sweats he wore left nothing to the imagination. Hands traveled to his shirt, tugging slightly as the kiss continued and grew more heated as time progressed. Minho soon took the hint, breaking away to pull the offending article of clothing off and toss it out of the way. The kiss resumed, Jisung surging forward as if he'd face certain death if he was away from the elder for even a second.

Being with Minho was incredible. Every touch sent sparks through Jisung's system, warming his skin and drawing out muffled whimpers.

With great reluctance, he pulled back just enough to look Minho in the eyes. "Hey, wanna play Truth or Dare?" He asked, smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Sure, what the hell?" Minho answered with a laugh, hands retreating out from under Jisung's shirt to lay on his thighs again.

"Awesome," Jisung sat up straighter, "Truth or Dare?"

Apparently Minho knew better now than to keep Jisung waiting for something interesting, keeping his answer short and to the point.

"Dare."

Jisung smirked again, placing Minho's hands, which were rubbing circles into his skin, back on his waist before leaning in to brush their lips together again. "I dare you to fuck me." He whispered.

He wasn't sure where the surge of confidence came from, all he knew was that he liked the new flash of lust that passed through Minho's expression.

"Babe, that will not be an issue at all."

And then they were kissing again, hot breaths mixing together and hands roaming under clothes curiously.

Jisung could feel Minho's pace get hastier as he tried to rid them of the rest of their clothes as fast as possible. He giggled into the kiss when his shirt got caught on his arm as Minho tugged it up, slowing down to fix the error.

"Excited?" He asked, tossing the tee away from them and flushing at the hot stare now on his fully naked body.

"Can you blame me?" Minho asked, running his hands over Jisung in appreciation. "You're gorgeous."

Jisung smiled, shaking his head playfully. "Now you."

Minho switched their positions, easing Jisung onto his back in the comfortable pillows before shoving his pants off and away. His briefs soon followed and Jisung couldn't help but return the stare.

The other man was everything Jisung could have wanted and more, funny and kind with an amazing body as a perk. His thick thighs looked perfect for riding, not to mention his dick. Jisung wasn't embarrassed to have those thoughts anymore, knowing Minho fully returned them. But he couldn't help but feel that this was different from his other hookups or even relationships for that matter.  _ Minho  _ was different, it didn't take him long to realize that fact. The way he was looking down at him was unlike others before him. There was hunger there, yes, but more than that there was a fondness— a happy little secret shared in their gazes as Minho slowly ran his hands up Jisung's thighs.

"What are you staring at?" Jisung giggled, squirming under the touch, his knees coming up to his chest.

Minho mirrored his smile, "I could ask you the same thing."

"We're equal then, yeah?"

"Yeah," Minho laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to his nose. "I was just taking in how cute you look right now. You're so tiny."

He pressed kisses down Jisung's neck, licking and nibbling enough to tease but not leave any more marks. "You're gonna look so pretty stretched around me."

Jisung's breath hitched and Minho spread his legs apart, settling between them as he gently kissed the younger's warm skin. He moved back up to kiss Jisung's lips once more, distracting him while he moved a hand down to press a finger at his entrance, just feeling how stretched he already was.

"Don't need it," Jisung mumbled, “I did everything in the shower."

Minho hummed, pulling his hand away and reaching to grab something out of Jisung's sight. "Good boy."

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face even if he wanted to. Being good for Minho sounded amazing and he'd do anything to hear that again.

The something Minho had grabbed for turned out to be a condom and lube and Jisung eagerly grabbed for the latter, popping the top open and drizzling a bit too much onto his palm while Minho rolled the rubber onto himself. He wrapped the hand around Minho's length, coating him well but getting a little carried away with the hand-job.

Minho lightly pushed his hand away with a knowing smile before pressing in closer to line himself up, Jisung lifting his hips for a pillow to be put underneath for a better angle.

"Ready?" He asked, starting to press in slowly once he received a nod.

The stretch wasn't bad and Jisung found himself enjoying the push of Minho's hips closer to his body, eagerly awaiting more. Soon, the elder was fully inside, waiting for them both to adjust.

"Is this good?" Minho asked, worry clouding his expression.

Jisung was quick to reassure him, pressing kisses all over his face and pulling them even closer together. The closer the better. 

"It's perfect- You're perfect."

Minho breathed out a chuckle, "Good, tell me when."

A few moments later and Jisung was giving him the all clear to move, gripping his arms as he started to move. The slide was easy with the amount of lube and soon Jisung was panting hotly against Minho's shoulder.

"Fuck," He gasped, "So good, Min. So fucking good."

Minho hugged Jisung close, the slap of skin against skin seeming far off as they moaned together. "Yeah?" He whispered, warm breath hitting the younger's ear, while he gripped his inner thigh. "God, you look so amazing under me. I could never get tired of this."

Jisung felt his face warming under the praise and he tangled his fingers in Minho's hair, pulling him into a messy kiss before he could get any more flushed.

The bed rocked with their movements and Jisung was glad there were pillows shielding his head from hitting the headboard. Minho was brushing past all the right spots, if Jisung's moans and whimpers were any sign. He basked in the white hot pleasure, letting the other kiss over every inch of his skin and have his way with him. Jisung was just as actively involved though, leaving his own trail of bruises down Minho's neck and raking his nails down the elder's back when he felt particularly good. He was probably leaving countless marks and scratches on his skin but he'd have to apologize later— he was a little preoccupied with getting completely railed into the mattress at that exact moment.

When Minho's thrusts faltered and Jisung's legs fell to the bed in exhaustion, Minho flipped them over so Jisung lay on his chest, straddling him.

"You close?" Jisung softly asked, grinding down on the cock still buried inside him. His own cock was trapped between them and the friction he got from rutting forward had him chasing both forms of pleasure.

"Very." Minho placed his palms on Jisung's ass, squeezing the skin and helping him to move. "You?"

He let out a whine in response, moving faster in his need to cum. He collapsed all the way onto Minho's chest, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck and burying his face in the crook of his neck— a place he was becoming very familiar with.

"Please, I need you."

Minho cooed, running a hand through the younger's tousled brown hair. "I've got you baby, let me take care of everything."

He planted his feet on the mattress, thrusting up into Jisung's tight heat and grinding into his prostate. It didn't take long for Jisung to be reduced to a moaning mess, twitching on top of Minho as he teetered on the edge of orgasm.

"Sungie, baby." Minho moaned, grabbing Jisung's attention. "Kiss me?"

Jisung wasted no time in doing just that. He was  _ so _ close and he could tell Minho was too without he twitched inside of him and kissed him breathless.

One of the things Jisung noticed about Minho— something he liked a lot— was how he put their needs on the same level, sometimes even Jisung's first. Like now, when Minho reached between them to jack him off, excess lube from before helping the slide. Jisung jerked at the new sensation, being way too sensitive for it not to cause him to topple over the edge. He came with a muffled cry into the kiss, shaking with the force of the orgasm— cum covering Minho's hand and chest.

Minho groaned under him, obviously being affected by Jisung tightening around him. He came after the next few shaky thrusts, stilling as he released into the condom and hugging the younger ever closer.

They were hot and panting, sweat making their hair moist and skin sticky. But they were happy, smiles wide and giggles soft. As they calmed down, Jisung sat up, palms on Minho's chest for balance, letting him slide out before letting out a shaky breath.

"Wow... that was.... just wow."

"How eloquent." Minho teased, holding Jisung's waist carefully like he might fall over and break if he let go.

"Minho, I'm dead serious when I say this," Jisung looked down at the other, dazed but determined. "If you fuck me like that again I will have no choice but to move in with you."

Minho grinned. "Give me a few minutes and I can make that happen." He teased, laughing when Jisung paled.

"Oh god, I might break if we do that again so soon." He groaned, carefully easing off Minho and laying down next to him. He curled up, pulling the blanket over himself as his body started to cool.

"I know, I'm just teasing. You up for another shower?" Minho asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Jisung answered without hesitation, struggling a bit to sit up again. "With you? Fuck yes." 

"Hang on." Minho pulled him back down to cuddle, "Just relax with me for a few minutes. There's no rush."

Jisung turned his head and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 11:47 am.

"True, but I'm hungry."

Minho intertwined their hands as he hummed in thought. "How about," He paused when Jisung turned back to him, grinning and giving him a little kiss before continuing. "How about we shower first and then I'll take you out for breakfast? Then we can come back here and cuddle if you want."

"You drive a hard bargain." Jisung teased, settling into Minho's embrace and enjoying the many kisses he was showered in. "It's a date then?"

He was being hopeful, he knew that, but fuck if he didn't want something more from this.

"It's definitely a date." Minho confirmed, "The first of many I hope."

A happy squeak escaped Jisung and he flung himself further atop Minho, their legs tangling together as Jisung melded their lips together slowly. Getting carried away was easy when hands held his waist tight and guided him back into a straddling position. Jisung found himself gasping into the kiss, grinding down slowly on the man underneath him.

Neither of them wanted to be the first to pull away from the embrace, but it had to be done— Jisung slowing his movements down to a stop before he got too riled up.

"Fuck," He breathed, taking in the sight of a slightly fucked out looking Minho. "You're addicting."

"I could say the same thing about you. Maybe we won't just be cuddling later." Minho wiggled his eyebrows, earning a giggle from Jisung and an unspoken promise to definitely do more when they got back.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up. We're a mess."

With one last kiss that lasted a little longer than intended, Jisung got up, busing himself with picking up the scattered clothes they'd left earlier in their rush. Minho tied the condom, tossing it out into his wastebasket before grabbing a tissue to clean up the cum and lube that had dirtied their chests.

Soon, they were under the warm spray of water— Jisung for the second time that day. He let himself be cleaned, squeaking when Minho reached between his legs to wash the lube away from his hole. They didn't fuck again, but Jisung was pretty sure he'd always be in a half horny state around the elder. At this point, it was already extremely difficult to hold himself back from jumping him at any moment. Maybe they would need that on the go lube after all.

After some wet kisses, playful joking and a soap mishap that involved Minho swearing to never talk while washing his hair again, they got out, drying off with the singular towel they remembered to grab on their way in.

"You can borrow some of my clothes if you need." Minho said, toweling off his hair and coming up to rest his chin on the younger's shoulder. "I know they might be a bit big on you, but you'll look cute."

The mirror was foggy but Jisung could still see the blush on his cheeks. Funny how a few words about him being cute made him embarrassed but standing there naked was fine. He looked away, stealing the towel from Minho to help dry his own hair, fabric only hitting the other in the face a little with the movements.

"Yes please," He replied, turning around to face him and hand the towel back. "Mine are all wrinkled and dirty from that stupid elevator."

Minho smiled sweetly, giving Jisung a quick peck. "Not a problem."

The elder made his way back to the bedroom, Jisung following close behind and flinging himself on the large bed while he waited for Minho to pick out something to wear.

A pair of briefs hit him in the face and he heard the laughter before he could look up to see the culprit.

"Hey!"

"What?" Minho shrugged, not looking sorry in the slightest. In fact, he looked thrilled. "You needed clothes."

"Yeah but not thrown at me." Jisung complained but tugged the underwear on nonetheless.

"I think that's exactly what you need." Minho teased, tossing a pair of pants and a dark green flannel in his direction while pulling on his own clothes— sweats and a hoodie.

The pants missed him by a foot but the flannel hit him square in the chest. Jisung squinted over at him, raising an eyebrow challengingly but continued dressing himself. He wouldn't retaliate... not yet.

Minho plopped down on the opposite side of the bed and Jisung turned to face him. "I hate you, you know that?"

"Sure you do." Minho laughed, "You hate me sooo much. That's why you're still here, wearing my clothes no less."

"Yes, exactly." Jisung took the opportunity to crawl over to him, pulling him by the shoulders to lay down. "So much."

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it then?"

Their noses brushed together and Jisung smirked. " _ This _ ." He said, taking Minho’s obvious bait. 

He brought their lips together with one hand in Minho's hair and the other on the back of his neck. The kiss was soft, barely there, yet hit Jisung with such a force he was swept off his feet. How they could go from intensely passionate to sweet and delicate all in the span of an hour, Jisung didn't understand. There was a lot he didn't understand about their relationship yet but he was excited to explore it more. He knew this wasn't just a one time thing, that was clear in the way Minho held him so carefully— like he was the most precious thing in Minho's life. Jisung knew he wasn't, but it still made his heart soar.

"Are you-" Minho mumbled through kisses, "ready to go?"

"Yes," Jisung whispered, giggling into the elder's mouth. "But I need my socks."

Minho broke away to laugh, eyes sparkling as he looked on at Jisung with fondness. "Let's go find those then."

\---

Fully dressed and ready to go after only another half hour, Jisung sat in the living room. The couch had looked comfy and he didn't hesitate curling up as he waited for Minho to grab his bag.

A few scans of the apartment had Jisung deciding he wouldn't mind spending more time there. The place was very cozy, obviously meant for two people but still filled enough to not seem empty. It was still early on yet Jisung couldn't help but want to be the one to fill the space. 

He looked over at Minho when he walked back into the room, realization hitting him directly in the face.

"We did this a little backwards, you know."

Minho met his eyes, a bit puzzled at the statement. "What do you mean?"

Jisung sat up, "Well like, we've fucked but I don't even have your number in my phone."

The elder nodded solemnly, pursing his lips and fishing keys out of his pocket before walking over. He held his hand out, motioning for Jisung to hand him his phone. "We should probably change that, huh?"

Jisung rushed to comply, waiting as Minho made himself a contact. The phone was handed back with a smile and wink.

"Text me sometime?"

"Already done." Jisung grinned as Minho's phone vibrated from his pocket and he went to put his own away. "So, are you taking me out for food or what?"

He looked up to see Minho already at the door, holding it open and extending a hand out to gesture to the open space. "Just waiting on you, babe."

Jisung rolled his eyes. The sass was unreal already. He loved it though. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He half whined, jogging to meet him at the door.

"We good to go?" Minho asked, flipping the lights to the apartment off.

"As long as you're paying." Jisung grinned, giving him a quick peck before slipping out the door. He could practically feel Minho's eye roll, if the sigh cutting through the hallway was any indication of it.

"You're lucky I like you so much."

Jisung spun around, blowing a quick kiss to the elder. "Yeah, I really am." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a spare Kudo or tell me what you thought of this! I'd love to hear your comments even if it's something small <3


End file.
